Arranged Marriage
by fireuser
Summary: Kel's feif is forced into poverty.Kel has no choice but to marry. But what does Neal have to do with this.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a random idea I had last night. Bear with me.**_

_**I don't own anything!**_

Kel has been a knight for three years.

She is not married but is the commander of a squad of all of old year mates and friends.

Neal is not married either

* * *

><p><em><em>Dear Keladry,<em>_

_I am sorry to inform you but Mindelen is in desperate need of you._

_I warn you you will not be pleased with the news I bear._

_Please return soon for your home fief which is now emerged in poverty._

_Your loving brother,_

_Anders of Mindelian_

Kel sat on her bed thinking.

What did Anders mean?

One thing was certian though, she had to return immediantly back home.

Thank goodness she was on a break for two months.

Kel went about to start packing, her armor, glaive, knives, swords, and a million other things.

She went to her door. Opening it she gave a piercing whistle.

Immediately Owen, Seaver, Cleon, Merric, Faleron, Esmond, Dom, and finally Neal who came out yawning.

"What is is it now Kel?" Asked Neal.

"I've got packing to do. My father believes I am still a child and has ordered me to look at a new lady to court. " Neal rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm returning home on a emergency as well so... Dom your in charge." Kel said thoughtfully.

"Kel what's wrong?" asked Cleon.

"I don't know but I have to go."

With that she rounded out of her rooms with her bags and walked down the hall.

As she walked to the palace stables she thought, since when has Mindelian on poverty.

Shaking her head she arrived at the royal stables.

There she sadeled and mounted peachblossem.

With everything ready she said goodbye to Stefan and rode to mindelian.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later<em>

Kel arrived and went straight to her parents study.

Both her mother and father were there waiting for her.

"Kel sit down. I will tell you plain and staright."

Taking a deep breath her father said.

"You will have to have an **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o."**

Then Kel fainted.

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

Kel walked into the ballroom in a long, white, plain, and beautiful gown.

Her family had been forced into poverty and Kel had no choice but to marry into a rich family.

So there she stood when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Without thinking she grabbed the hand and bent the little finger up.

The hand was snatched away. "Geez, since when did court ladies injure positively hate me?" said a familiar voice.

Kel whirled around to see Neal clutching his injured finger.

"I am sorry to of frightened you, fair lady. I only wished to dance with a such a lady as yourself. Breathtakingly beautiful" said Neal oblivious to who Kel was.

Kel smiled. "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry! If you stick your head in the freezer for a while it will help take down the swelling, Meathead."

Neal stared in confusion until it hit him in the face.

Literately, Neal had still been looking at Kel in a lustful way when Kel slapped him for it.

_**Read and Reviw!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Wow! I honestly didn't think to get any reviews. THANK YOU!**

**Question of the Chapter- Should I involve Dom in this? If so, how?**

**Best answer gets to be in my story!**

**Sorry, my parents got that stupid safe eyes and now I only have 1 hour a day to do this story, my other one, and homework!**

"Geese Kel, what was that for?" stuttered Neal.

"Well meat head it was forgiving me that…." Kel turned bright red as she saw the confusion on her best friend's face. "Never mind, sorry."

Kel was saved by her mother sweeping into the scene with a cross looking, old lady.

"Nealen, are you socializing with this girl, while you should be with me finding that girl you are to marry?" asked the old lady. "I'm coming mother. I was speaking to my friend Keledry of Mindelian."

The old woman, who was Neal's mother, shot a look at Kel's mother. "Is she the one you were talking of?" Kel's mother nodded. Neal's mother looked her over head to toe. "She will do. Nealen, go dance with your this young lady and court her. She is not as pretty as the other ones like Layna Sortinas, but she is antiquate."

Kel's and Neal's faces went bright red then white. Kel asked, "I'm supposed to court and marry my best friend?"

**Sorry it was short. Only 5 more minutes left!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! It means a lot to me.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!Kel was in a practice yard by the court. It was only used by men to show off to court ladies but she wasn't here to appeal to anyone. She was blinded by anger as she faced a large man about 6'9 who was clearly stronger then her as well. But her rage sent her on auto pilot.**

**Why would her mother do that to her. Kel knew it was for the good of Mindean but she was still angry. Neal! Why did it have to be Neal of all people? She thought as she gabbed and swung her glaive.**

**She mentally took a deep breath. She had to think. Would she marry Neal for the good of her home fief? She did know it could only be Neal since he was Duke Barred's only heir to Queens Cove. Oh why did it have to be her?**

**She did a quick butterfly twist and easily disarmed her opponent . He was quickly replaced by two men, neither of who Kel really looked at. She twisted her weapon to pop out another 18 inch blade and took the guard position.**

**She thought still as she fought. Was there anyway out of this? No, she was a knight and knights did not dance around a problem, the lioness wouldn't. It was a matter of if Neal agreed to it though. A slice on her arm took her back to the fight.**

**She had been on defense the whole time but now she fought back. A crowd formed as she preformed a glaive dance. It included jumps, blocks, and slices. She moved like a dancer and never slowed, or stopped. The pattern dance was one complete flowing motion. Her opponents were talking to her but she paid no attention. Years of Yamani training had taught her to ignore all sounds that came out of her opponent's mouth.**

**With a side kick and a slice, he opponents were on the ground with a blade to each one throat. Only then did she really look at them and realize who they were. "Geese Kel, did you have to hit so hard?" spluttered Dom. He helped Neal up, who had bloody nose. He quickly healed it but still looked none to happy.**

"**We were trying to talk to you." he stated. "Sorry, but you of all people, you should know not to talk to me on the courts. I did beat you up all through page training or do I have to remind you?" she growled.**

"**Kel, please can we talk in private?" asked Neal pleadingly. Kel sighed. "Fine, lets go to the gardens."**

**As they walked away Dom muttered, "Yes, go to the garden nicknamed "Lovers' Land"."**


End file.
